the_grand_chessboardfandomcom-20200215-history
Ishwar
The Empire of Ishwar is one of the Great Powers of turn-of-the century Casquilha. A large, prosperous nation, it boasts one of the highest GDPs in the world and maintains both strong financial and industrial sectors. Maintaining cordial relations with most of the world, Ishwar relies on its strong trade networks and its industrial innovation to maintain its position among other nations. Ishwar is run by Toaster. Geography Ishwar is located on the continent of Casquilha, bordering Hornakoslavia, Lëtzburg, Yurtistan and Valgard. Economy Ishwar's economy is primarily based on heavy industry and trade, relying primarily on foreign supplies of grain and certain raw materials. It has also long served as a banking capital of the world, and features one of the most active stock exchanges in the world. Of particular note is Ishwar's coastal industry, with thousands of ships loaded with finished goods setting out across the world. Ishwar's coastline is thus peppered with numerous large-scale ports, where foreign raw goods are unloaded in exchange for textiles, heavy machinery, and consumer goods. The mountains are replete with minerals and ore, and a thriving coal industry has served to power much of Ishwar's mechanization. The west and the north both feature the only plains suitable for large scale agriculture, and neither region are sufficient to supply the Empire on their own. Government History Ishwar could once count much of the world as its holdings, with its galleys dominating the seas and its raiders exacting tribute from any number of vassal states. Never keen on true imperialism, Ishwar avoided the typical pitfalls of empire, content to demand money and resources so as to develop domestically. The result was an industrial and economic powerhouse that for centuries was a central hub in world trade. Its eminence has since waned, however, as mechanization swept across the world. Ishwar remains however a center for finance and trade, and its trade routes snake across ocean and airspace alike to connect the world. Its military is still potent, and remains an international benchmark for doctrine and tactics. Culturally, the Ishwari are open minded due to a long history of international exposure, but religion plays a significant role in the public sphere. Privately, however, gold is often the primary object of worship. Primitive merchant conglomerates have emerged, and Ishwar's cities typically develop around the nearest harbor. With Ishwar's great financial and industrial assets, its greatest weakness lies in its dependence on imported food. Lacking fertile hinterland, Ishwar uses its industry to secure important food resources from other nations. Surviving quite literally on the stability of its trade networks, Ishwar maintains strong naval forces in order to maintain security on the high seas. Military Ishwar has, for centuries, maintained a large standing army, facing hostile competitors in the former Empire of Valgard to the south, the nomadic raiders of Yurtistan to the west, and Mazkorvia to the north. Over history, invasions have rippled across the continent and thus the land is no stranger to conflict. Ishwar was once a pirate kingdom, with the initial capital for the first Emperor's kingdom being gained from overseas raiding. Its Navy has always been considered strong, although in recent years the fleet suffers from antiquated doctrine and equipment. Of particular note are Ishwar's expeditionary forces, who are feared for their savagery and their potent esprit-de-corps. Recent History The Invasion of Yurtistan (1919-) Over years, Ishwari settlers have slowly moved into Yurtistan, bringing their herds to graze in the pastures along the Ishwar-Yurtistan border. Recent raids by nomadic riders on these settlements have led to a number of high profile killings that have been swept up in a firestorm of popular press. Ishwar forces were mobilized and brought in to pacify areas along the border where raider activity has been strongest. In October of 1920, Ishwar began dropping poison gas from airships on troublesome Yurtistani villages, following the Mazkorvian model of counter-insurgency. Yurtistani forces rallied around Emir Khan Bey, and the eventual growth of the convert movement saw Yurti forces better equipped and capable of mounting a better resistance against the invaders. Still, they were unable to displace the Ishwari presence, and have since gone underground and maintain a relatively constant state of insurgency against the occupiers. Northern Expedition (1920-) The Ishwar empire established a large scale trading post in Almoi territory in 1920, complete with coaling station and a small armory to expand the reach of Ishwar naval power. Facilities are expected to serve Alomi forces as well as Ishwari forces. General Roja, commandant of Ishwar's northernmost colony, is said to have begun a number of raids into Akugun territory in direct violation of existing trade agreements between the two peoples. As my brother Lepanto has stated, the time has come for the Ishwar nation to seize its destiny. The Akugun have proved obstinate and refuse to provide full access to their resources, and even have the audacity to launch the occasional raid on our trappers and traders. We are through with making deals with the savages. We will take what is ours, regardless of the orders we receive. We will follow the spirit of the law, if not the writ. The Turpol War (1921) In May of 1920, complications surrounding the Adolf Volmann Scandal prompted Alberg-Sohneberg to declare war on Ishwar, with Valgard soon declaring war to join the Ishwar cause. This puts Ishwar at odds with the nations that would later become the Coalition. On the other hand, Lüttenberg is eventually discovered to be providing weapons to the Madik resistance movement in Valgard, placing the two great powers into what amounts to a proxy war. As Cysien moved in to occupy Turpol, the nations of Astora, Astriar, and Lüttenberg form the Coalition, hoping to force Cysien through diplomatic or military means to cease its occupation of Turpol. Lüttenberg begins airstrikes against the Cysien mainland, and in turn, Cysien proceeds to blocked Lüttenberg. The disastrous battles of Storm Bank and the Vertinge Strait Massacre saw Cysien likely to collapse, and the Ishwar leadership decided to send troops in order to bolster the regime there, so as to preserve the regional balance of power. "Every able-bodied man will be expected to do his part, whether on the battlefield or in the factory. The day has come for the Eye of Kharvi to gaze over every corner of the world. For a generation, Ishwar has seen its imperial holdings slip away into uncivilized rabble. While other powers have sought to reassert their mandate, we have listened solely to the merchants, to the bankers, to the technocrats. It is time that we listened again to the great stirring in our hearts--that great longing for empire. The Ishwar race, we followers of Bin Kharvi, have a right to the spoils of the great game of history. Laborers, forget your unions. Merchants, forget your treasures. Farmers, forget your festivals. All Ishwar have a duty to their Imir, their god, their Empire. We will take back the hinterlands of the Yurtistani savages. We will punish those lesser powers who dare to question our strength. And we will expand our borders, bringing the light of civilization to every distant frontier and every festering kingdom. The pivot of history is turning, and Ishwar will prevail!" -Speech by General Lepanto, announcing complete war-time mobilization "The imminent invasion of this sovereign state threaten the balance of the entire global order. This new military bloc, the so-called Coalition, destabilizes the region and could bring any number of countries into war." "Our trade and our shipping depends on the peace and security of the waters of this region. But it seems the high seas are to be dominated by a dangerous coalition of pirates." "We strongly protest these actions and are willing to invest in the stability of the national system. When the sovereignty of one is threatened, all are threatened. And should this warmongering coalition continue its dangerous adventures, all those who desire peace and order may be forced to take up arms to ensure that such adventurism does not make its way to our own shores." "This new concentration of power threatens Ishwar interests. It threatens the security of all other sovereign nations. We will not stand idle while a band of rogues threatens our very way of life." "Long live peace! Long live the Empire!"'''' -Radio broadcast announcing Ishwar's entry into the war. Ishwar forces participated in the defense of Turpol, and engaged in heavy fighting with Coalition forces. Category:Nations Category:Great Powers Category:TGC1